


Don't Call Him Daddy

by PhoenyxNova



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angelic Grace as Lube (Supernatural), Bottom Crowley (Supernatural), Gags, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Michael (Supernatural), Unprotected Sex, failed daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenyxNova/pseuds/PhoenyxNova
Summary: The best laid plans backfire spectacularly





	Don't Call Him Daddy

When Crowley held up the ball gag, Michael looked at him skeptically. They spent a comically long moment, sitting in silence, staring at each other, waiting for the other to speak first. When realizing they were both stubborn enough to sit there for hours, Michael sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Alright, run this by me again. I have two choices. One of them involves that … thing.”

“Right.” Crowley smirked and turned the gag over in his hand.

“You want to use your one night of domming to … shut me up?”

“Well, when you put it that way…” Crowley frowned, but smirked again when he looked up at Michael once more. “Would you rather do the second option?”

“That depends entirely on what it is.”

Crowley leaned in and kissed Michael passionately, running his hand up the angel’s muscular torso. His tongue slipped through their lips and pressed it against Michael’s, his hands guiding his lover down to lay on his back. When he broke the kiss, he grinned and whispered, “Call me daddy.”

Michael’s expression fell immediately. “Nope,” he said, sitting up and shoving the gag into Crowley’s mouth. “You lost your chance to top, Crowley.” He slipped out from under the demon and kept him on his hands and knees. He latched the gag around the back of Crowley’s head and rested his hand on the back of his neck. “Do both of us a favor and never suggest that again.”

Crowley’s eyes widened at the shift in dynamic, his brows knitting together in frustration. He tried to talk around the gag, but all that came out was a muffled grunt of disapproval.

Michael smirked and slid his hand down Crowley’s hip to stroke him to full hardness. “I know you’re disappointed,” he purred, grinding himself against the demon’s ass. “I can fix that.” The rumbling groan that vibrated through Crowley brought a smirk to the angel’s face. “So you’re going to let me take care of you tonight?”

Crowley nodded and lowered himself to his elbows, though he couldn’t stop himself from grumbling in annoyance. After all, this wasn’t how he was expecting the evening to go. There were worse fates, though. Being fucked was, admittedly, rather high on the list of things he wanted to have happen regardless.

Michael slipped a tendril of grace through Crowley’s entrance and let it expand to stretch him. Crowley let out a muffled moan and angled his hips in what he considered to be an inviting way. Michael chuckled and positioned himself, deciding instead to tease his boyfriend as much as he could. “Tell me you want it,” he purred, chuckling when Crowley gave him A Look™ from over his shoulder. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the demon’s shoulder.

The sudden fullness of Michael’s cock caused Crowley to sharply inhale, letting the air out in the form of a throaty growl. He fisted his hands into the sheets below him and pushed himself back, further down Michael’s length until he was satisfied Michael was fully seated inside him.

Michael ran his hand up Crowley’s back and rested a hand on his shoulder, drawing his hips back and pulling Crowley back down onto his cock, rocking forward again to meet the demon’s hips. He slowly built up speed until the sound of skin slapping skin could be heard over Crowley’s moans of pleasure.

Crowley bit down onto the soft plastic of the gag in his mouth, trying to balance himself on one elbow so he could reach down and start stroking himself to the rhythm of his angel’s hips. He felt Michael’s free hand rest on his hip, and even that small touch was enough to get his blood pumping, every cell in his body crying for more.

“Fuck.” Michael’s breathing grew more ragged as he rocked his hips a little faster into the demon under him. “So good for me.” He leaned over Crowley and sank his teeth into his shoulder, gently kissing away the momentary irritation before sucking a small bruise into his skin. “Come for me, Crowley.”

And he did. Crowley felt his release wash over him, spilling over onto the once pristine white sheets. His entire body tensed up as he felt Michael’s climax fill him, the only sound he could make being a blissed out moan. He whined when Michael separated himself from him, but he was in his angel’s arms before he knew it.

Michael removed the gag and laid it on the nightstand, smirking at Crowley. “I’ll owe you one.”


End file.
